Project Summary/Abstract The connections between different brain regions play an important role in normal brain function. This project proposes to create an end-to-end pipeline for analysis of human white matter connections using ?tractometry? methods. In tractometry, tissue properties are estimated in the long-range connections between remote brain regions. The project will focus on the analysis of the Human Connectome Project diffusion MRI dataset, which provides one of the largest available publicly available datasets of diffusion MRI from a sample of normal healthy individuals. Based on this dataset, we propose to create a normative distribution of tissue properties in the major white matter connections, to develop novel statistical methods to connect the properties of white matter connections to cognitive abilities, and to create visualization tools for further communication and exploration of the data. The tools created will be initially applied to the Human Connectome Project Dataset, but will also be useful in smaller studies on speci?c populations and in other large-scale datasets, such as the ABCD study.